Perfect
by InkHeart4112
Summary: He cheated, made you feel no good. I, told you that he would. I, knew he'd make you cry. You're broken, let me make it better. Glue you back together. Just give me a try. Song fic based on Travis Garland's Perfect.


**Hey y'all! So, I've written a Jerina story (Nobody's the Same, expecting a sequel soon), a Patrome story (Friends with Benefits), and a Jamber friendship story (WHYWRITE'S Challenge: Unexpected Friend). Anyways, I've never written or have read many Jara stories, so I decided to test my writing skills by writing a song-fic/one-shot about them!** **I got the song from a Neddie video I watched on YouTube called 'Perfect Nina and Eddie'. Even if you aren't a Neddie fan, it's still a great video that maybe you could check out. The song is Perfect by Travis Garland. If you've heard the song Perfect by P!nk, it's got the same music as it and it's just Garland's way of putting the song. Oh, and one more thing. Sorry for boring you with all these words that hardly even matter. I truly and honestly don't believe that Mick or Joy or any other member of the house would cheat on their partners or betray one of their close friends. I just needed a bad guy. No hard feelings to any Mick or Joy fans, I'm one of y'all!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Perfect by Travis Garland.**

_I know how you, feel inside _

_You're in love and so am I _

_But you're with some other guy _

_I should be the one by your side_

Of course I knew how Mara felt. I felt the exact same way. She's in love, I'm in love. Only difference is she's in love with the meathead blond while I'm in love with her. Yet she doesn't even know that _I_ should me the one by her side, not him.

_He cheated _

_Made you feel no good _

_I, told you that he would _

_I, knew he'd make you cry_

_You're broken _

_Let me make it better _

_Glue you back together _

_Just give me a try_

Mara waved at me as I walked out of my room and she went into Mick and Fabian's. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw. I heard a girl's voice say, "Mara, it is totally not what it looks like." Mara shook her head and backed up, mouth gaped. She ran upstairs. I saw tears streaming down her face as she passed by me. I walked over to Campbell's doorway and saw him standing beside his bed while Joy was at the foot of it, looking down at her shoes. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I ran upstairs and knocked on Joy, Patricia, and Mara's door. Sniffling stopped and a voice yelled, "Go away!" I ignored the demand, opened the door, and walked into the room. Mara was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She looked up and said, "I guess you were right Jerome." I raised my eyebrows at her. She explained, "Last year, you told me that Mick would do something like this. I don't need here an 'I told you so'." I started, "Mara.." She interrupted me, "Jerome, please. I just want be alone." I nodded and shut the door on my way out. Instead of leaving, I leaned against the door and slid down so I was sitting on the ground. I put my forearms on my knees and leaned my head against her door. I turned my head to the side so my nose touched the door and said, "Mara, I understand your heart's broken right now. You don't want to talk to anyone. But someone has to try and glue the pieces back together. Why don't you give me a try?"

_Pretty, pretty please _

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're less than, perfect _

_If you get with me _

_I won't ever make you feel _

_Any less than perfect, you'll see_

I heard another sniffle. Mara asked through the door, "What do you mean?" I sighed, faced across the hall to Amber and Nina's door again, and answered, "Mara, you do a pretty damn good job of being perfect. You're pretty, smart, and nice. Mick, he made you feel less than that. You should be someone...Someone that won't make you feel less that perfect." In my mind, I was mentally adding, "Someone like me. If you gave me the chance, then you'd see."

_At his house you, found her clothes _

_Tried to play you and say, "Who's are those?"_

_He's so stupid _

_Here's how I know _

_What kinda genius would let _

_Perfection go_

Mara sniffled again and told me, "I should've known. I remember that day when we were supposed to go on a picnic. While Mick was in the bathroom, I found something under his bed. Joy's clothes. Mick came back and his smile faded when he saw them in my hands. He asked me if they were mine. I should've known it was a lie." I replied, "Mara, Mick's stupid. One reason, for coming up with a terrible distraction question." She laughed. I continued, "And the other for letting someone like you go."

_He's conceited, only 'bout himself _

_He, loves nobody else _

_He ain't even fly_

_You're broken _

_Let me make it better _

_Glue you back together _

_Just give me a try_

I added, "Mick's selfish and cocky. All he thinks about is himself, loves nobody else. Besides, he's not even cool." Mara laughed from the other side of the door. I repeated, "Mara, someone's gotta help you glue back all those pieces that Mick broke. If you give me a chance, I could give it a shot."

_Pretty, pretty please _

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're less than, perfect _

_If you get with me _

_I won't ever make you feel _

_Any less than perfect, you'll see_

Mara stated, "I'm not perfect." I responded, "Only a perfect person would deny they're not perfect. Mara, I don't want you to feel like you're less than who you are. Perfect. I know that...somewhere out there, there's a lucky guy that won't _ever_ make you feel less that perfect." My mind was shouting, "Me! That guy is me!"

_It's gonna take time girl _

_To heal that hole (he left) _

_Exactly how long I don't know but _

_You got pain and I know a remedy _

_You gotta, start kickin it with someone like me _

_Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts _

_Start to thinkin it's all your fault _

_But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself _

_He's just a douchebag _

_He's just a douchebag_

"Mara, I don't know how long it will take for you to rebuild the walls around your heart that Mick broke down. But I do know that someone out there will help you." I heard a sniffle, I sigh, and Mara say, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let down my guard that easily." "Mara! It's not your fault! It's that bastard Mick's! Don't blame yourself for something that douche bag did."

Oh, oh, yeah

I was hopin'

You'd let me replace him

I would straight erase him

Right out of your mind

Still through the door, Mara asked, "Jerome, if you were the guy who would never make me feel less than perfect, what would you do?" I sighed and answered, "I would straight up erase Mick out of your mind and make you feel like the perfect person you are." I heard bed springs and footsteps. I stood up and turned to face Mara opening her door. She smiled.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than perfect, you'll see_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than perfect, you'll see_

**Be sure to leave reviews on anything! If you liked it, spelling/grammar mistakes being pointed out, or minor constructive criticism. Not major criticism or else that would just hurt my feelings. So I like writing these one-shots. Maybe y'all want to review about some couples you want me to do them on and I'd be glad to write one-shots about them! Let me know if you want a song-fic, a certain song, whether it be hurt/comfort, romance or friendship, and stuff like that. Hope you enjoyed me trying something new!(:  
><strong>


End file.
